


Across Galaxies

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmates were the stuff of legends. They were seen as nothing but fairytales told to children to give them hope.The legend claims that having a soulmate give you strength where there is none.To Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux, that is the stuff of fables.Still, it begs the question, if they indeed shared a soulmate somewhere in the universes, would they take their chance to possess them?Or leave them in the hands of the Resistance?





	1. Chapter 1

It was another typical November night. It was clear, the stars were brilliant, shining amongst the dark sky.   
It was tonight, in November, when you sat upon the roof of your apartment. You had a blanket wrapped tightly around your shoulders and a cup of cocoa in your hands.

  
You loved watching the stars. It was one of your favourite things to do at night. Sit in silence, watch those balls of light and gas taking millions of years just to meet Earth, wondering…what if?

  
What if there was other life out there? What if there was something greater beyond the milky way that no one knew about?

  
And more importantly, what did the symbol on your wrist mean? You pondered the question while under the twinkling light of the stars, feeling a connection to someone of something out there.

  
You just…didn't know who they were or where they were. And that left you feeling lonely.

  
Since you were born, 20 years ago, you had this damned mark on your arm.

  
And for all your research, for all your questions, you only had one solid answer: You had at least one soulmate.

  
That’s it. That’s all you got. You didn't know what the symbol meant, what language it may have been. All you knew was that it was a mark for soulmates.

  
“But what could you mean?” you stroked the symbol, almost feeling heat rising from it. Almost. Or you were imagining everything.

  
“Are you out there somewhere? Waiting for me? Or am I destined to be alone, searching forever?” you licked your lips and finished your hot cocoa, tucking the blanket securely under your arms.

  
“I may never know.” You sighed and stood, deciding to call it a night.

  
Before you left, you looked back up got the stars, your eyes searching. “if you’re out there, anywhere, could you maybe, possibly just send me a sign?”

  
*.*.*

  
“Its dangerous. And it is far. Multiple galaxies away, completely out of our reach. In an entirely different universe. But it must be done. If the First Order gets to the subject first, it could end our fight.” General Leia thanked everyone who came to hear about the mission, but she only had one person in mind who would be right for the job.

  
“What is the planet called? Is it hostile?” General Leia Organa moved her fingers across the screen, a hologram of the planet appearing.

  
“It is a hospitable planet called Earth. They have no notion of us or that we exist. They think they are alone in the universe.” General Leia lifted her head and sighed.

  
“This mission…You would be jumping through time itself. But it must be done. It is of the essence that the subject does not fall into the First Orders hands. We do not know what powers the subject holds.” The meeting was dismissed and Leia approached Poe as he stood at the back.

  
“I like danger.” He was so confident, sure of himself.

  
“This is not a simple run, Poe. You are breaking through time, going to a whole other universe where their technology is a fraction of ours. If you break down, if you get into any trouble, you will be alone.” Still Poe didn't back down.

  
“Its just a girl, right?”

  
*.*.*

  
“It is a myth. A tale told to children. We have no reason to believe the foolish lies that come from the Resistance.” General Hux was not shy about showing his disgust. The idea of a soulmate, something fable made up to soothe children.

  
“Snoke has ordered her to be found. She will be bring us power. It is foreseen.” Kylo Ren stood aboard the bridge of the Finalizer, his hands balled into fists.

  
“No one will go against Supreme Leader Snoke.” There was apprehension in his voice, hidden under a layer of cool distinction.

  
“I will send 2 squads to retrieve her.”

  
“No. I will go.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“When did the pain start?” You looked down at the tablet in your hand, marking every symptom the patient had told you about.

  
“A week ago.” They came in with shoulder pain, something that may be as simple as a pulled muscle, or even a torn muscle.

  
“And you took pain medication?” The patient answered but you were distracted.

  
You felt like someone was watching you, their eyes burning into your back. Slowly, you looked over your shoulder. You saw nothing out of place, no one out of place.

  
“Can I see a doctor now?” You turned back to the patient and apologized, entering everything he said into the tablet.

  
“Someone will be with you shortly.” You stood and left the beside of your patient, making your way back to the ER nurses station.

  
“Patient in bed 4 is complaining of shoulder pain. A week old, is better with pain medication but hasn't gone away yet.” You handed the tablet back to the medical receptionist and shuddered.

  
“You okay?” the medical receptionist behind the desk furrowed her eyebrows, watching you carefully.

  
“I’m okay. Just a little…off.” You cast a glance toward the clock, the time not moving nearly as fast as you wanted.

  
“Are you sure?” Before you had a chance to answer, you were handed the tablet back and given another patient and another bed.

  
“I’ll explain later.” You gripped the tablet and took a breath, cracking your neck as you walked to your new patient.

  
“My name is Y/N. I’ll be your nurse. I’m sorry for the wait, we're extremely busy.” You finally looked up from your tablet, taken back by the man in front of you.

  
He sat on the bed with a grin on his face, his black curly hair looking scattered with dirt. He looked at you with curious dark eyes, seeming all too interested in the very noticeable mark on your wrist.

  
“Names Poe Dameron.” You tilted your head but put the name into your tablet nonetheless.

  
“What seems to be your problem, Poe?” you looked back up when he snort, his grin faltering.

  
I have a million problems. Which problem do you want me to talk about?” you fought the urge to roll you eyes.

  
You were not a psychiatrist. You had other patients to look after who actually needed your attention.

  
“Are you in pain? Do you have any illnesses? Any reason at all to come to the emergency room besides needing someone to talk to about your problems?” you held your tablet to your side, waiting for an answer.

  
“I’m looking for someone.” He spoke quickly.

  
“You’re looking for someone?” you frowned and wondered if this wasn’t all some elaborate prank.

  
“Yeah I'm-" a scream came from the hall.

  
Your hair stood on the back of your neck, shivers running down your spine.

  
“Shit. Shit. Shit.” You heard Poe swearing profusely.   
“What’s going on?” you went to look, your curiosity getting the better of you.

  
“Security to the emergency room! Security to the emergency room!” before you could turn back to Poe, you felt his arm around your waist and his hand covering your mouth.

  
“You need to be quiet. If you’re not quiet, we'll never get out of here alive.” He whispered harshly into your ear.

  
“I know you’re scared but believe me, I’m saving your life.” You started kicking and thrashing against him, trying to fight him off.

  
“We have to go, princess.” His hold on you tightened, somehow managing to hold you in one hand.

  
As you went to scream for help, you felt him stab a needle into your neck, your entire body relaxing instantly.

  
“Sorry about that. I’m sure you’ll thank me later.” You were conscious but couldn’t move.

  
“I really am trying to save your life.” The tablet slipped from your hand when Poe shifted your position in his arms.

  
He left the room, and thankfully while everyone was distracted by whatever menace he was afraid of, he started walking toward an exit.

  
You tried, you tried desperately to see if anyone would or could help you. You were being kidnapped, someone or something as attacking the emergency room, and you were paralyzed.

  
“We're almost there.” Poe's pace increased, panic setting in as he heard the screaming stop.   
It wouldn't be long until the bastard in the helmet found him. And if he found him, you would be gone and Poe would be dead.

  
“Trust me, I'm the best alternative you could hope for.” He approached something that you couldn’t see.

  
You heard a hiss and then you saw a hatch opening from the side of- whatever it was. Poe gently, as gently as he could while being in a rush, set you inside before climbing in himself.

  
“Hold onto your hat princess.” He flipped a few switches and the thing you were in, resembling a plane, came to life.

  
“Its gonna be a bumpy ride.” He spoke with confidence, the plane lifting off the ground.

  
“This is commander Poe of the Resistance. I have the girl.” He pressed a button on the steering column of the plane, something that you had never seen before.

  
The plane took off in a burst of speed you didn’t think was possible, and if you could move and react, you knew you'd be screaming.

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

You were going to kill him. You were going to find some way to kill him. The moment you got feeling back, he would be dead. You would kill him dead.

  
“Listen, your paralyzer will wear off soon and when it does you have to promise you won't fight. I’ll explain everything.”

  
True to his word, you started to get feeling back in your body. It started in your toes and slowly your whole body felt back to normal.

  
As you sat up in the two manned whatever in the hell you were in, you fixed your eyes into a steely glare.

  
“You kidnapped me.”

  
“To save your life.”

  
“You stabbed me in the neck.”

  
“Again, to save your life.”

  
“You-" you stopped when you noticed that you were not just in space, you were flying in a ship, in space.

  
“Oh my God…” You stood as best as you could walked to the large window at the front of the ship.

  
“We're in space.” You placed your hand against the window, your eyes and wide as saucers.

  
“We're flying toward the planet D'Qar. I’d ask if you heard of it, but your universe and planet was quite…basic.” The pilot of your ship, the lying asshole named Poe, flashed you a smile.

  
“Excuse me asshole, but planet Earth has been around for millions of years and we have a fully functional progressive society.” You sat back down and crossed your arms over your chest.

  
“Why'd you kidnap me anyway? You said you were trying to protect me. Protect me from what?”

  
“Some intergalactic maniac who thinks I have the secret to world domination?” you cracked a smile, meaning it as a joke.

  
When he was silent, staring at you while saying nothing, you stuttered.

  
“I-I was joking.”

  
“Yeah well I’m not. There really is someone out there who thinks you are some kind of ancient goddess who will help them dominate the Galaxy.” He turned and hit a few buttons, the ship lighting up.

  
“I’m human! There is not a single thing about me that is out of the ordinary!” you huffed and sat down, massaging your temples.

  
“That mark you’ve got on your wrist,” you looked down while he spoke, “that is the symbol for the First Order. That’s something no one has seen in nearly half a century.”

  
“Why do I have it?” you traced the mark on your wrist, equally confused and relieved.

  
“It represents having soulmates. The fables and fairy tales we hear as children tell us that soulmates are special. They give you strength where there is none. We've been told that they are to be valued and protected.” Poe turned and looked at you, brown eyes narrowed slightly.

  
“No one has heard of soulmates existing in our galaxy since they were wiped out by the empire. Then, some First Order scum hears about a prophesy telling of a girl with a mark on her wrist, who calls to the souls of two men.” You wanted to roll your eyes.

  
“We catch wind of the rumour, and after months of digging, we realize that it wasn't wrong. There is a girl who with a mark on her wrist, who calls to the souls of two very dangerous bastards.” You looked down at the mark on your wrist.

  
“We tracked you down and that's where I came in. I saved your life princess.”

  
“I’m not a princess. And I’m not some ancient Goddess. I’m human.” You crossed your arms over your chest, hiding the mark on your wrist.

  
“Who will bring strength to your soulmates where there isn't any.” You scoffed.

  
“Listen princess-"

  
“Not a princess-"

  
“There is something special about you. And that currently makes you the target of two different armies fighting for the galaxy. It is my job to keep you safe and keep you away from-"

  
The ship shook and alarms started going off in the cabin. Your eyes widened and you grabbed onto the side of your seat, gripping the arm rest like it would save you from whatever fresh hell was coming your way.

  
“What the hell was that?!”

  
“That was Kylo Ren!” Poe cursed under his breath and grabbed the yoke to steer.

  
“Who the hell is Kylo Ren?!” your hands shook as you started strapping.

  
“That’s one of your soulmates. Bad guy. Dresses in all black. He’s the guy from the hospital-"

  
“-the one who made everyone scream?” The ship shook again, this time you joined Poe in cursing.

  
“Hold on princess. We're going to try and lose him.” You gripped the arm rests, your stomach feeling like it would drop out of your ass.

  
“I’m not a princess!”

  
“Doesn’t matter now, does it?!” Poe hit a button on ship's panel, and then you felt like your skin was being ripped off your body.

  
“What is going on?!” The ship sounded like it was going to be ripped apart, like it was started to break off piece by piece.

  
“Shit! No, no, no, no!” Poe flew into a panic, his hands flipping switches, hitting buttons.

  
“What’s happening? What’s wrong?” Poe grit his teeth and looked back at you with a hard stare.

  
“We have to make a crash landing on a near by planet.” Poe sounded pissed beyond belief.

  
“That doesn't sound so bad. What’s the problem?”

  
“The planet is controlled by the First Order. We're going into the devil’s den.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

You had no idea what the First Order was, but if Poe's attitude was anything to go by, you'd say you were screwed. More than screwed.

  
“Can you fix it?” You bounced your right leg up and down, a nervous habit of yours.

  
“Can I fix the ship? Or course I can fix the ship. That’s hardly the problem princess.” You saw his jaw clench, and then he jerked the ship to the left.

  
“The problem is that we are going to be on a First Order controlled planet. That and I pissed off a very powerful bastard.”

  
“That Kylo Ren guy?” Poe didn't answer you. He focused on flying the plane, his eyes moving from the control board in front of him, back to the planet you were quickly approaching.

  
“Well did we at least lose the ‘powerful bastard'?” Poe cast a single glance back at you, his eyes sweeping over you.

  
“Won't matter anyway princess. Another thing about that soulmate mark…” You looked down at the ‘First Order’ symbol, your eyebrows knit together.

  
“What about it?” From the way he was hesitating, you didn't think you would like Poe's answer.

  
“Your soul is calling to them. Call it deep rooted intuition. They will stop at nothing until they have you.” Poe turned his head, looking at you quickly before turning back.

  
“My soul is calling to them? And I can't control that?” You stood up and paced as best as you could in the ship.

  
“Why not just leave me on Earth then? And if they’ll stop at nothing until they ‘haven’t me, then why take me with you? Is there some way to stop this whole thing?”

Poe didn't answer right away,  but when he did, you weren't surprised. “We wanted to see if you would help us with some kind of barter.”

  
“You wanted to use me as ransom. You can say it. I get it. Be honest. It’s not like I can get pissy and leave.” You paced for the final time and sat back down.

  
“So what’s the plan for getting off the planet when the ship is fixed?” You placed your hands on your knees, looking at him curiously.

  
“So we're in the past in this universe, but in my universe we're in the future but have no where near the amount of technology-"

  
“Stop talking. You’ll give yourself a migraine trying to figure it out. In simple terms, I broke though time to rip you from your own and bring you here.”

  
“oh. I see.” You pursed your lips and looked around, jumping at the sound of a shrill alarm.

  
“Hold on, princess. We're gonna land hard.” You gripped the arm rests, your knuckles turning white.

  
As the planet approached and the plane landed, you jerked toward as far as you could. You screamed and clamors your eyes shut, the ship skidding through the ground, dirt and debris flying toward the window.

  
“You okay? Princess? You okay?” you slowly opened your eyes and looked around.

  
The ship had stopped skidding, though the window was covered in dirt and green branches and leaves.   
“Yeah. I’m fine. Still not a princess, but I’m fine.” You ripped the safety harness that kept you secure off and stood on shaky legs.

  
“Let’s go. We're going to want to distance ourselves from the crash. Its First Order controlled meaning there will probably be stromtroopers. And a lot of them.” You had no idea what Poe was talking about, but you followed him anyway.

  
“You know how to shoot?” He asked you after he jumped out the back of the ship, holding his hand out to you to help you down.

  
“Shoot..?” he handed you what looked like a gun, but you were sure it wasn’t that simple.

  
“Its called a Blaster. If anything happens to me, you need to use it.” You looked at it curiously, holding it out in front of you.

  
“How do I-“ your finger hit the trigger and a blast of red energy burst from the end. You shrieked and dropped the blaster, your eyes wide.

  
“Are you crazy?! You could’ve given away out position!” Poe glared your way and grabbed the blaster, securing it at his side.

  
“Now we really have to move.” You glared at his back as he walked, your arms crossed over your chest.

  
“Excuse me. I’m from the primitive planet full of Neanderthals.” You rolled your eyes and dramatically stomped after him.

  
“First question, what in the makers name is a Neanderthal? Secondly, does it feel like someone is trying to make contact with you?” Poe stopped walking and faced you.

  
You got a better look at him, and would almost blush if he weren't such an asshole.

  
“A Neanderthal is what scientists on my planet claim are our distant relatives. I think. It’s hard to explain. But the other thing?” you were confused. And tired. You don’t know how long it had been since you last slept, but you felt exhausted.

  
“Using the Force. Is someone trying to communicate with you in your mind?” Poe made his point by tapping the side of your head.

  
“Don't touch me.” You smacked his hand away and tossed him a glare.

  
“There is no one trying to speak to me in my mind. I would know because then I would be crazy.” Your denial didn't soothe Poe, if anything it put him on even more edge.

  
“That redheaded bastard is probably on his way here with that damn mothership.” He muttered under his breath and turned back around, stalking through the trees that reminded you so much of home.

  
“What about the other guy? The Ren one?” you pushed branches out of your way as you followed, your scrubs getting horribly stained.

  
“Kylo Ren. He’s a force user. Dark side. Powerful and strong.” Poe held a branch out of your way for you, letting you pass.

  
“Force user…nevermind. I don't want to know.” You wrapped your arms sound yourself and the chill from the planet was starting to seep into your skin.

  
“Not like Earth. Our jungles are hot and humid.” Poe looked back at you, focusing on your standing there, teeth chattering and your arms wrapped around yourself.

  
“Shit.” He groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

“We have to stop here for the night. You’re freezing and you need rest.”

  
“No complaints from me.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

You had no idea what the First Order was, but if Poe's attitude was anything to go by, you'd say you were screwed. More than screwed.

  
“Can you fix it?” You bounced your right leg up and down, a nervous habit of yours.

  
“Can I fix the ship? Or course I can fix the ship. That’s hardly the problem princess.” You saw his jaw clench, and then he jerked the ship to the left.

  
“The problem is that we are going to be on a First Order controlled planet. That and I pissed off a very powerful bastard.”

  
“That Kylo Ren guy?” Poe didn't answer you. He focused on flying the plane, his eyes moving from the control board in front of him, back to the planet you were quickly approaching.

  
“Well did we at least lose the ‘powerful bastard'?” Poe cast a single glance back at you, his eyes sweeping over you.

  
“Won't matter anyway princess. Another thing about that soulmate mark…” You looked down at the ‘First Order’ symbol, your eyebrows knit together.

  
“What about it?” From the way he was hesitating, you didn't think you would like Poe's answer.

  
“Your soul is calling to them. Call it deep rooted intuition. They will stop at nothing until they have you.” Poe turned his head, looking at you quickly before turning back.

  
“My soul is calling to them? And I can't control that?” You stood up and paced as best as you could in the ship.

  
“Why not just leave me on Earth then? And if they’ll stop at nothing until they ‘have' me, then why take me with you? Is there some way to stop this whole thing?”

Poe didn't answer right away.  “We wanted to see if you would help us with some kind of barter.”

  
“You wanted to use me as ransom. You can say it. I get it. Be honest. It’s not like I can get pissy and leave.” You paced for the final time and sat back down.

  
“So what’s the plan for getting off the planet when the ship is fixed?” You placed your hands on your knees, looking at him curiously.

  
“So we're in the past in this universe, but in my universe we're in the future but have no where near the amount of technology-"

  
“Stop talking. You’ll give yourself a migraine trying to figure it out. In simple terms, I broke though time to rip you from your own and bring you here.”

  
“oh. I see.” You pursed your lips and looked around, jumping at the sound of a shrill alarm.

  
“Hold on, princess. We're gonna land hard.” You gripped the arm rests, your knuckles turning white.

  
As the planet approached and the plane landed, you jerked toward as far as you could. You screamed and clamors your eyes shut, the ship skidding through the ground, dirt and debris flying toward the window.

  
“You okay? Princess? You okay?” you slowly opened your eyes and looked around.

  
The ship had stopped skidding, though the window was covered in dirt and green branches and leaves.

  
“Yeah. I’m fine. Still not a princess, but I’m fine.” You ripped the safety harness that kept you secure off and stood on shaky legs.

  
“Let’s go. We're going to want to distance ourselves from the crash. Its First Order controlled meaning there will probably be stromtroopers. And a lot of them.” You had no idea what Poe was talking about, but you followed him anyway.

  
“You know how to shoot?” He asked you after he jumped out the back of the ship, holding his hand out to you to help you down.

  
“Shoot..?” he handed you what looked like a gun, but you were sure it wasn’t that simple.

  
“Its called a Blaster. If anything happens to me, you need to use it.” You looked at it curiously, holding it out in front of you.

  
“How do I-“ your finger hit the trigger and a blast of red energy burst from the end. You shrieked and dropped the blaster, your eyes wide.

  
“Are you crazy?! You could’ve given away out position!” Poe glared your way and grabbed the blaster, securing it at his side.

  
“Now we really have to move.” You glared at his back as he walked, your arms crossed over your chest.

  
“Excuse me. I’m from the primitive planet full of Neanderthals.” You rolled your eyes and dramatically stomped after him.

  
“First question, what in the makers name is a Neanderthal? Secondly, does it feel like someone is trying to make contact with you?” Poe stopped walking and faced you.

  
You got a better look at him, and would almost blush if he weren't such an asshole.

  
“A Neanderthal is what scientists on my planet claim are our distant relatives. I think. It’s hard to explain. But the other thing?” you were confused. And tired.

You don’t know how long it had been since you last slept, but you felt exhausted.

  
“Using the Force. Is someone trying to communicate with you in your mind?” Poe made his point by tapping the side of your head.

  
“Don't touch me.” You smacked his hand away and tossed him a glare.

  
“There is no one trying to speak to me in my mind. I would know because then I would be crazy.” Your denial didn't soothe Poe, if anything it put him on even more edge.

  
“That redheaded bastard is probably on his way here with that damn mothership.” He muttered under his breath and turned back around, stalking through the trees that reminded you so much of home.

  
“What about the other guy? The Ren one?” you pushed branches out of your way as you followed, your scrubs getting horribly stained.

  
“Kylo Ren. He’s a force user. Dark side. Powerful and strong.” Poe held a branch out of your way for you, letting you pass.

  
“Force user…nevermind. I don't want to know.” You wrapped your arms sound yourself and the chill from the planet was starting to seep into your skin.

  
“Not like Earth. Our jungles are hot and humid.” Poe looked back at you, focusing on your standing there, teeth chattering and your arms wrapped around yourself.

  
“Shit.” He groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

“We have to stop here for the night. You’re freezing and you need rest.”

  
“No complaints from me.” You shivered and wished that you could just be at home. You just wanted to go home and curl up in your bed.

  
As Poe started scanning the area for God knows what, you shifted your weight from foot to foot. You had only been kidnapped mere house ago, but it felt like you’d been gone for years.

  
And when you thought about it, you felt a little sick. You would be declared missing, no one would ever find your body, it would be a mystery. And eventually you would be wiped from history.

  
You shivered again, but not because of the cold. You felt…something. Something creeping up in the back of your mind, something trying to…find you.

  
“Hey Poe…you know how you asked if I felt anything…odd?” You bit your bottom lip.

  
It was there. There was a muffled noise echoing in your head, like someone was trying to talk to you, get to you.

  
“What do you feel?” he was by your side in a moment, his hand reaching out for you.

  
“Muffled. Something muffled in the back of my mind but it’s there. I also feel…like someone or something is trying to project on me.” You shuddered. The feeling of someone trying to project a certain emotion on you was terrifying.

  
“What is? Do you know what-" the moment his hand touched your arm, a horrifying scream left your mouth and pain surged through every inch of your body.

  
He let go of you, recoiled. You stumbled and fell back to the soft, spongy ground your body shaking. Everything hurt everywhere.

  
_I’m coming for you. We're coming for you._

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

You were in pain, your entire body hurt like hell. You felt hot, unbearably hot like someone had stuck you in an oven.

  
It started the moment Poe touched you. The moment he touched you, you felt the searing pain. It felt like someone was ripping your skin off with a razor blade soaked in devil fire.

  
“Shit Y/N…” He had been trying to cool you down, trying to get you to remain calm but every time he touched you, you would scream and feel the agonizing pain.

  
“You need to be quiet. I know its hard but you have to be quiet.” He was pacing, you could see him pacing in front of the fire.

  
“I’m so hot…” You rolled over on the blanket he had given you.

  
“I feel like I’m being burned from the inside out.” you shrieked and groaned as your stomach cramped. Your curled up into a ball and started sobbing, the pain becoming unbearable.

  
“Make it stop. Make it stop.” You begged Poe. All you wanted to do was make it stop.

  
“I can't. I can't touch you.” He started pacing again, stopping as he heard something beyond the trees.

  
“We have to go princess. You need to try standing up. Please.” He reached out for the sleeve of your scrub.

  
You watched, horrified, as he flew back against a tree, his yelp of pain making you wince.

  
“P-Poe.” You tried to sit up, tried to move when another pained scream left your lips.

  
“Make it stop! Please!” you heard branches breaking, evidence of someone else being there.

  
“Leave her alone!” you heard the sound of a blaster and Poe yelling.

  
“Please…” your sobs grew louder.

  
“Don't touch her!”

  
You groaned and looked up when you felt someone watching you. Standing above you was a person dressed head to toe in black, a worn and distorted black mask covering his face, silver surrounding the eye piece.

  
“Please…” You begged him. You just wanted the pain to stop. “help me…”

  
Slowly he bent down and extended a hand, his hand covered by a black leather glove. He inched forward, his hand coming to rest on your shoulder, bringing you instant relief.

  
“Stay away from her!” you heard the blaster again, the red burst of energy headed straight to the man.   
He turned and held out his hand, the red breast of energy stopping in its place.

  
When he dropped his hand, it fell to the soft jungle floor, sparking. Your eyes widened as you stared at Poe who couldn't move and then the masked stranger.

  
He threw Poe with a flick of his hand, the sickening crunch of him landing made you wince.

  
“S-stop. Please…don’t hurt h-him.” The man crouching beside you turned back to stare at you, though you couldn't see his face, you felt it.

  
When he pulled his hand off of you, the chest came back full force. You pulled your knees tight to your chest, screaming from the heat.

  
You just wanted it to end. You just wanted it to be over. You were in so much pain and you didn’t know why. You didn't know what happened but you wanted it to be over.

  
He reached out and grabbed your wrist, pulling your sleeve up your arm. When he saw what he wanted, he dropped your wrist, only to pick you up in his arms.

  
One arm was supporting your back and the other arm was under your knees. When he held you, when he was touching you, the pain was gone.

  
“Y/N!” Poe called after you, though it was weak and distorted.

  
“I’ve got the girl.” The distorted voice made you look up at him, your exhaustion and the feeling of being in his arms made you wish to do nothing but sleep.

  
“Poe…” You whispered his name, lacking the strength to speak any louder.

  
The man who carried you adjusted you in his grip as he walked way from Poe and your campsite.

  
“W-where are you t-taking me?” he looked down at you, staring at you as he walked.

  
“W-who are y-you?” he hadn't answered your question until he set you down in his own ship, this one looking like it was in better shape and bigger.

  
As he set you down and strapped you in, he pulled his cloak off his body, enveloping you in it.

  
“T-thank you.” He busied himself with the ship, pushing buttons, flipping switches. When he was done, he faced you, his hands clutch his helmet.

  
You heard a hiss and then slowly he pulled the helmet off his head, and you were face to face with a man, a towering man with deep brown eyes and black hair.

  
“My name is Commander Kylo Ren of the First Order. And you,” he set his helmet down and came to crouch in front of you, his gloved hand grazing your cheek, “are my prize.”

 


End file.
